Life of a Psychic
by SimbaSong
Summary: Have you ever dealt with stupid stuff you could care less about? Lucas and the other smashers feel the same. Don't hesitate if you like fairly-well written fanfiction. This gets updated atleast once a week. So just be patient if a chapter isn't up for a while.
1. Chapter 1

_My first REAL Fic. YAYYYYYY!_

* * *

I walked downstairs. It seems to be a simple task, right? Well, not for me. Everyday I get tripped or pushed down the stairs. Why? You may ask. Well, I'm the wimp of the mansion, and most of the other smashers are rude or oblivious to what they're doing. I'm a Smasher too. The last one on the page. No. 35, Lucas.

I was shocked when I realized something. I walked down the stairs without getting some kind of injury! It's like an accomplishment. I then started tiptoeing; the living room was just the next room over. I snuck over to the kitchen. I walked in to see Kirby cooking some soup. He looked up.

"Hi Lucas!"

"Hello Kirby."

"How're you?" He asked, turning around to grab some pumpkin spice.

"..Oh! Uhm..Fine," I replied.

I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on Bowser on the other side of the room. Kirby must have noticed.

"Bowser has kitchen duty today. He's just preparing the potatoes."

I looked over at Kirby immediately. Bowser looked away from his station and gave me an evil stare.

"Err…Kirby?"

"Yes Lucas?"

"Do you mind if I take the pepper?"

"What for?"

"…To help Peach. She may need some pepper."

"Peach is making dessert for tonight."

"…"

I looked down. What an idiot I am! I can't believe I said that! I nodded than turned around.

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria. I stopped in my tracks. I saw Popo running around, chasing Toon Link.

"Popo! Quit it! I didn't take your sister's slice of cake!" Toon Link screamed.

"Yes you did! I saw you! You stuck your super long tongue out and stuffed it into your mouth!" Popo replied.

"Wait! What?" Toon Link stopped and turned around.

"That was Yoshi! Not me!" He continued

Popo stopped his movement and tilted his head to the side. "Yoshi?" I'M GONNA DESTROY THAT SON OF AN EGGPLANT!" Popo ran into the living room.

"…Idiot..." Toon Link muttered.

I walked up and looked at him.

"We didn't even have cake for dessert last night..."

"I know. We had gelatin," He replied.

Toon Link froze.

"What's wrong?"

"G-Ganondorf..."

I looked behind myself to see Ganondorf standing behind us. We were instantly struck with a shadow.

"H-hey! No fighting outside brawls!" I yelled.

"Hah! You really think the rules will stop me?" Ganondorf walked up and slapped Toon Link across the face.

" Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Toon Link yelled loudly.

"Just going through my daily dose of fun," He proceeded to kick me into one of the tables.

"Quit that!" Toon Link ran up to him with his sword unsheathed. He sliced one of his arms to make a cut.

"You little…I'm going to kick..!"

"Not for long!" yelled a familiar voice.

A boy jumped onto Ganondorf's shoulders and bit his arm.

"Ouch! What the hell!?" The boy jumped off Ganondorf and kicked the back of his head, causing him to fall over.

"T-Thanks Ness!"

I was overjoyed. Ness was one of the original smashers. He knew every single rule by heart and followed nearly all of them.

"It's fine. At least you didn't have to be at the Melee tournament."

I looked away. I heard the Melee tournament was more brutal than this tournament and the first tournament.

"Thanks Ness! You're a life saver! I give my eternal thanks to you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I looked over and backed away.

"Toon Link, I think you might be scarring Ness for the rest of his life," I spoke up.

"Why is that?" Toon Link turned his head to show me a devilish look.

"You're hugging him. And probably suffocating him," I replied.

"…" Ness escaped from Toon Link's grasp and ran into the kitchen for refuge.

"See! I told you!" I playfully pushed him.

* * *

"Ness! Get out from under the cabinet!" Kirby grabbed a warm bowl and poured some soup into it.

"…No! Toon Link is gonna kill me with hugs!"

"Oh just deal with it! At least you aren't some kind of half-witted idiot who doesn't know what the rules are!" Kirby grabbed a large container of red pepper and poured the contents into the soup.

"What're you doing putting red pepper in the soup?!" Ness whined.

"To add flare," Kirby replied.

"Wait…" Ness grabbed the container and looked at the label. "This says rosemary..."

"It does?" said Kirby, who looked at the container.

"Yes!"

"Whoops. I don't have my glasses on."

"How can you wear glasses!? You're a…a…uh…"

"Pink marshmallow?" said a bored Snake, who was waiting at the food bar.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Ness said quietly.

* * *

"POPIPOPOPIPOPOPIPOPOPIPOPOPI PO!" sang an overjoyed Fox.

"Uhm...Fox? Are you ok?" asked a curious Link.

"I'm happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!" Fox replied.

"Why?"

"I just got a new email! FoxTheBlueBerry!" Fox screamed.

"FoxTheBlueBerry ? Why that name?" Asked Link.

"…Don't test me, punk!" Fox got up in Link's smirking face.

"Why are you smirking!?" Fox demanded.

"You really are an idiot. Aren't you?"

Link tried to hold in a laugh.

"What?! NO WAY!" yelled the idiot kitsune-fox-thing.

"….Did the author just call me an 'idiot kitsune-fox-thing'?" growled Fox.

Link elbowed him in the arm. "Fourth wall, bro."

I'm still here guys. Don't worry about it. That is, until Peach goes psycho.

"What was that? L-Link?" Fox trembled in fear.

"Link? Link!? LINNNKKKK!?"

Fox looked around his room to see that Link was gone.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Fox ran out of the Star Fox room shrieking like a girl.

* * *

"Bleh. I'm pooped out right now," Toon Link sat down at the 'Kid's Table'.

"Don't say such vulgar and disgusting things at the table," Scolded Nana.

"Whatevs, anyways peeps, what did you guys get this time?" Toon Link questioned.

"Steak," Ness replied.

"Ghofeyfoes," Said Popo, who had a full mouth.

"What did he say?" Toon Link asked Nana.

"Potatoes and I got a magnificent Greek Salad," Nana replied to the cartoon child.

"Ok and what about you, Lucas?" Toon Link asked me.

"I didn't get anything. Kirby tainted the soup with rosemary," I muttered.

"What's up with you today? You seem..off." Ness smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" I snapped at him.

"You could have accidentally ated some of those mushroom."

"Ated? You mean eaten," Popo corrected.

The whole cafeteria and kitchen was silent.

"Did Popo-a just say-a something that makes sense?" yelled Mario from across the surprisingly clean eatery.

"I think he did!" Nana yelled back.

* * *

_That's it for chapter one. Go ahead and review if desired. I will take any suggestions into consideration._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter, Woo! I guess, special thanks to Lady Paprika for the advice. Shout out to her/him, this fanfic wouldn't have been made better without your help._

* * *

Chapter 2.

I sat on my fluffy yellow and green bed. I had enough of today; all I knew was that Bowser would trip me and destroy me tomorrow morning. I heard a rustling from across the room; of course, Ness was looking through the box as if he just found the wardrobe to Narnia.

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"Ahh! Nothing!" Ness replied

"Your purple eyes show thousands of lies."

"Says the kid who wouldn't eat anything because of the soup."

I stuck a piece of bread in my mouth.

"He's a pink marshmallow for Giegue's sake!" The raven haired child continued.

"He doesn't have ears, or a nose."

"Simply why my theory is correct."

We instantly turned our heads at the door. Someone was banging on it; I hesitated at first, and then proceeded to walk over to the large plank of wood. I opened the door to reveal a punch in the face.

"Which one of you hid a hothead in my underwear!?" yelled a familiar, disgusting voice.

"Koopas don't wear underwear," Ness pointed out angrily.

"Aww! Poor wittle Nessie is so cwute when he's angwy!"

"Quit that! I'm not five!"

"Really? I couldn't tell!"

"Shut up Bowser!" Ness snapped.

"Would you both shut your traps!?" I cried.

"Shush!"

I felt a stomp on my back. I tried to push the dinosaur-turtle's clawed foot off, but no avail.

"Hey Dorkweed! Get off him!" snapped another smasher.

I lifted my head to see Ike. (There! I included him! :U)

"What the h-" began Bowser.

Ike jumped into the air and used 'Aether' on Bowser; the koopa ran to his room horrified.

"You ok, kiddo?" asked the warrior-knight-guy.

"My nose is bleeding, my back is in pain, and I think my skull might be broken! I'm just peachy!"

"Erm, let's get you to the infirmary."

Ike picked me up gently. It felt as if it was a windy day as he ran down the hallway to the infirmary like a madman. The rest of the 36 residents of the mansion stared with shocked or blank expressions as we zoomed by.

* * *

_10:12 PM_

"Your back is fine besides from a large bruise, and I've patched up your forehead with a bandage," Said Mario.

"T-Thanks Mario," I replied.

I really was a wimp. I couldn't fight for myself, Ness and Ike could have gotten hurt from Bowser. I felt as if it was a sin; it probably was for all I knew. I didn't know whether I should apologize or just sit in my room or the basement for the next few days. Actually, scratch the basement part, that has leaky pipes, darkness, rats, and rust everywhere.

"Lucas. I'm going to go tell Master Hand and Crazy Hand about this," Mario advised me.

"What are they going to do about it? It's been happening ever since Tabuu invaded."

"He has a point there, Ganondork attacked us this morning," said Toon Link, who was in the doorway.

Mario sighed then walked out of the infirmary silently. Obviously, he was sick of this crap and just wanted to head to bed, it WAS late after all. I adjusted myself on the stiff mattress. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but Toon Link would come over and chat away, like always.

"I heard what happened from Ness; he told me that Bowser was accusing one of you for a prank."

"Yes, he did. Can you go now? I don't wanna talk to anyone," I replied with a sharp tone.

"Oh...ok." Toon Link walked out sadly.

_I didn't want to upset him._ _I just wanted him to leave so I could have some time by myself. I'm such a horrible person sometimes, like the time where I refused to take a shower and Kumatora bit my head off for it._

* * *

"Link! How could you leave me! There is a ghost in my dormitoryyyyyy!" Fox cried, holding on to the swordsman's...err…skirt.

"Sorry, I ran out of the room, hit the wall because I went the wrong way, and then ran here."

"Linkkk…..Why did you do that to meeeee…"

Stop complaining about it, it wasn't a ghost, it was me.

"AHH!" Fox and Link hugged each other as they trembled.

"It's a Poe!" Link yelled, taking out his lantern.

"Hold-a on! I'm-a handle this!" yelled Luigi, jumping into the Pokemon room with a flashlight and the Poltergust 3000.

"Whoops, wrong-a room!" Luigi turned around then jumped into the Legend of Zelda room.

"Luigi? What're you-AHH!" Fox shrieked as the plumber turned off the lights.

* * *

"We should plan our next victim," Said a shadowed figure.

"Wahaha!" laughed another.

"I took care of wimpy earlier." Said the biggest one of all.

"Maybe we should just quit with him and go for McCloud and Lombardi." Said a wolfish figure.

"No, wimpy is an easy target and won't cough up that we've been screwing around with him to the hands." The biggest argued.

"Wahaha!"

"SHUT UP WARIO!" the rest of the figures snapped at the fat, laughing figure.

* * *

I sat in my room content; nothing could make me more bored. I looked over to Nana, who was for some reason sitting in Ness's bed and watching something on her 3DS, she was singing too.

"What're you watching?" I asked.

"Rosario + Vampire! Now shut up so I can listen to Discotheque!" the pink ice climber replied with a snap.

I did just the same and looked down at the big black journal on my legs. I picked up my quill and started to write in it. What was it? You probably were wondering, it's a book of secrets.

_Dear Journal,_

_Another day, another crack in the heart. Supposedly, I'm still the wimp of the mansion, but of course, what were you expecting? Everyone thinks I need to grow a thicker skin, but only Snake and Ness know my past life.I already explained to you, mother and brother…it breaks my heart to talk about it. When this tournament is over, I'll probably start getting hate mail, then when my dad finds out, makes shivers spring through my spine. That's it for today._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your owner._

* * *

_How'd you like it? I tried to give it more of a plot, please leave a review and any suggestions, I need them. -.-" Anyways, I wrote this chapter in one night, which is surprising considering how lazy I am. The song Nana was singing is called 'Discotheque' and is the second opening tune to Rosario + Vampire, The fudging song was in my head ALL DAY. You try listening to "Disco Lady, Disco Lady, Deep Emotion, Deep Emotion!" in your head. Anyways, Chapter 3 will either be up tomorrow (3\5\13), Wednesday (3/6/13), Thursday (3/7/13) or Friday, (3/8/12). Possibly Saturday, but tune in next time on Life of a Psychic! ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, shout out to everyone who is suggesting stuff, I CAN make other fanfics just for that, for example, if someone requested Red (Pokemon Trainer) as a main character, I can do that in another fanfiction. But if you TRULY want them in this story, I will try to do so._

_I have nearly finished my report on Tennessee, so no more of that, but I also have a project on the Echidna due on March 18. -.-" TOO MANY FREAKING PROJECTS! I have to do the same project I did for Tennessee, but make sure it's Wyoming's detail. (PS. I fixed Chapter 1. Now it looks cleaner.)_

* * *

Chapter 3.

I had hurt my neck earlier this morning, trying to sneak out of my dorm, but Ness woke up and threw a book at my head, and BOY does it hurt! I tiptoed down the stairs to make sure not to wake anyone up. It was currently **5:57** **AM** right now, and I wasn't in the mood for a slap in the head, or a bath, or being locked in the basement.

"Ok… Down the stairs…walk into the living room…grab a random book…sit on the couch…Done!" I said to myself quietly.

I looked down at the book I grabbed and read the cover. _Universes of the Smashers_. I thought to myself.

"I better get reading!"

It was still dark out; the sun was peeking out from the horizon. I opened the book to find that it was in the order of the Smashers. I skimmed the pages till I got to page 6. I started reading.

"The Mario Universe. Where the famous plumber, Mario, lives his life with his younger brother Luigi. It is also where the rest of the Mario characters live, including Princess 'Peach' Toadstool, Bowser, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, and many more. It has over 6,000,000 residents and is one of the most famous in the world! Mario is one of the main Smashers, along with Link (Page 8), Pikachu (Page 22), and Kirby (Page 25). Luigi is one of the secondary Smashers, along with Samus (Page 15), Ness (Page 67), Donkey Kong (Page 20), and more. Peach is one of the veteran Meleers, along with Bowser."

I closed the book and took a breath.

"Why you-a reading about that-a?" said a voice from behind me.

"Ahh!" I turned around to see Luigi leaning over the couch.

"Did that-a really surprise you?"

"Y-Yes!"

"So, back to the subject, why were you reading about me and Mario's universe?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, well, I was going to read the book in order, and yours was first," I whispered.

Luigi stared at me then nodded. He flipped onto the couch and grabbed the remote to the television. He turned it on to the News.

"Well, that sucks," Luigi said, depressed.

"What?" I asked.

"The weathers supposed to be crappy. A thunderstorm," He curled into a ball.

"Oh. I love thunderstorms! I like to curl up in bed and get into a corner."

"Really? I hide in the basement with Ness."

"Why does Ness hide in the basement?" I was really interested in what he was saying.

"Peach tries to give him a bath. He always screws around outside when it rains," He replied.

"Wahaha! So he does?!" said a familiar voice, behind BOTH of us.

"Wario…" Luigi looked at me.

"Should we run on 3?" I mouthed.

"Yeah," Luigi mouthed back.

"3!" We yelled at the same time and ran to the MOTHER dorm.

* * *

"Get off!" Luigi pushed Ness out of his bed and hid under the covers.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ness snapped, grabbing the covers.

"Wario is after us!" I gasped for air.

"Go hide in Lucas's bed!" Ness walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it, unlocking it, going over to his bed, grabbing the pillows, and walking back in the bathroom, and proceeding to lock it, permanently.

Luigi jumped out of Ness's bed and into mine. He grabbed the covers and put them over his head.

"Luigi! I need a place to hide too!" I yelled quietly.

"Go hide in the closet!" He yelled back.

I shook my head and grabbed a paperclip from a jar and stuck it into the bathroom's lock. I heard it unlock and I walked in, paying no attention to my roommate, who was sleeping on the tile floor.

"Go away…" I heard a growl from my feet.

"Nope. I'm staying. I don't want my head bitten off. Literally."

"Then lock the door."

* * *

"Hey Link? Did you hear some yelling from below us?" asked Zelda, from her bed.

"Urrrrgggghhhh." A groan sounded.

"LINK! GET UP!" yelled another voice from their bathroom.

"See! Even Ganondorf agrees with me, and he kidnaps me all the time!"

"Get uppppp…Get upppppp….So we can plaaaaaayyyyy….." Toon Link shook his fellow hero.

"Noooooo…."

"GET UP SO WE CAN PLAY! YOU LITTLE &$*^ )*^*&)!$(&%!_*(%!" The young child screamed.

Zelda stared at Toon Link with wide eyes, she got up and grabbed one of his ears.

"What did you say, young man!?" She asked him.

"I said Link is a &$*^ )*^*&)!$(&%!_*(%," Toon Link replied.

"No dessert tonight! You're 12! You can't say that!"

"Awww…But Zeldaaaaa…"

"No 'Butts'! We already have 40 of those in this mansion!"

"Okkkkk…."

"Now go back to bed!"

* * *

I sat on the closed toilet with my knees to my face.

"Go hide in the closet. I'm trying to sleep," Ness whined.

"Go hide in the closet. I'm trying to sleep," I mocked him.

"Shut u-UP!" Ness stopped and repeated 'up'.

"Are you ok?"

"Hicc-Hiccups."

"Oh. Haha! You have the hiccups!" I sang in a cheerful, rude, tone.

"Well, screw you too." Ness replied back, getting up and grabbing a cup, proceeding to put water in it.

"What-hic!-ever!" I mocked again.

"I'm a original Smasher. I can kick you to ShadowMosesIsland."

"You wish! You can't even kick me far enough to make me fall on the ground!"

Ness turned around and kicked me in the side, which flung me into the tub, which had water in it for some reason.

"You were saying?" He cheered.

* * *

_Yayyy…I remember sleeping in the bathroom one time, I was at a sleepover with my friend and we decided to make a fort in the upper bathroom. We had 2 cats to keep us company. We also made one in a cabinet and one in her mother's GIANT closet. I really liked this chapter for some reason. Idk why, maybe because I tried to make it funny, which probably ended up horrible. Go ahead and review. Special thanks to everyone who read this far, since some people don't even bother reading beyond Chapter 1._

_See you later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I had to retype this WHOLE chapter due to the fact of my computer being a total dumbash. I hate technology sometimes._

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I repeated. In a sarcastic tone as Olimar dragged me down the hallway.

"You're going to this meeting whether you like it or not!" He yelled.

"Whatever. Whatever. Stupid. Stupid," I muttered.

"Stop with the repulsive speech!" Olimar dragged me into the meeting room where Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Kirby, and Jigglypuff were waiting.

I sat down in a chair and looked at Master Hand.

"Now!" Master Hand's voice boomed. "Which one of you is the one who runs the **secret** Black Market?!"

Everyone's eyes went to Jigglypuff, who was freaking out.

"I'm like, totally not the one who is running it! Now, I have to go! My bath is getting like, cold!" She lied.

"PuRiN! I bEliEvE iT WaS kIrbY!" Crazy Hand turned around and slammed into a wall.

"Jigglypuff, was it you?" Master Hand got in her face.

"N-no!"

"Kirby ate her store of jelly and chocolate filled, sprinkled, candied brownies!" I confessed.

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! YOU TRAITOR!" Kirby slammed his hands on the table.

"So, it was you!" Master Hand turned into a balled fist and turned red. "No, No, NO! Jigglypuff! You have till the end of the day to use all those stolen supplies in Brawls!"

"B-Bu-"

"NO! No Buts! I don't want to hear it!"

"And as for you!" Master Hand turned and looked at Kirby, Olimar, and I.

"You will help her! For all 3 of you were out of your dorms at 12:34 AM last night!"

"What!? No way am I doing that!" Olimar protested.

"sHuT uP YoU sTuPId bUtTheAd!" Crazy Hand charged for Kirby and slammed him into the wall.

"Now! Get to work!"

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_ Kirby, Jigglypuff, Olimar, and I have been forced against our own will to clean out Jigglypuff's Black Market! It all happened last night.._

* * *

"Hey Fox! Did you hear that?" Toon Link asked the fox pilot.

"Yeah. It sounded like a big THUMP!"

"I think it came from the Black Market!" yelled Olimar, from the Pikmin dorm.

A rustling was heard from the MOTHER dorm.

"….I bet you 50 rupees that Ness is searching through Lucas's stuff!" Toon Link yelled.

The door opened to reveal the raven haired child, with an annoyed expression.

"Some of us….are trying…to…sleep…YA' KNOW!?" He kicked Toon Link.

"Owww….My deku nuts…" Toon Link curled into a ball and sobbed.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Fox ran and hid in the Metroid Dorm, then ran out with a terrified look.

"Samus doesn't wear pajamas to bed!"

"Whoa….Awesome…" Olimar opened the door peeked in.

"Ok, that's disturbing." Ness turned around and closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Olimar and Fox being a bunch of...nevermind."

"Ok…That's kinda freaky."

"Mmhmm..." Ness mumbled, walking over to the window to a flower.

"Where did this flower come from?" He asked.

"That's a moon flower; Squirtle gave it to me as a present."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I found it on the top shelf of our closet with a tag on it."

"I think it's a freaked up Lip's Stick."

"It looks nothing like that though."

"Yeah, hence the **freaked up**."

"Whatever, I'm going to go see what's outside."

* * *

I walked out and saw Fox, Olimar, and Kirby frozen as a light shined on them.

"SMASHERS SPOTTED. SMASHERS SPOTTED. MUST REPORT. MUST REPORT." A R.O.B. beeped, it zoomed down the stairs and to Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office.

"Oh shiii…"

* * *

_8:56 PM, The next day._

"Oh yes, finally done..." Kirby fell down on the Black Market's floor.

"What motivated you to run a black market in a closet?" Olimar asked Jigglypuff.

"Well, Bowser and his group of cronies threatened me that they would beat me up if I didn't become a criminal."

I looked down, then at a small gleaming light on a shelf.

"What's this?" I muttered, picking it up.

I examined it; it turned out to be a glowing crystal.

"Hey Puffy, What's this?" I showed her it.

"I don't know…Wait. That's a sprite crystal! A fairy is forming in it!"

"What the **hell **is a sprite crystal?"

"It has a FAIRY inside of it, it takes about 3 years for it to fully form."

"How long have you had it?" Kirby asked.

"2 years or so, maybe 2 years and 11 months," Jigglypuff replied.

"So almost 3 years?" Olimar asked.

"Noooo, you think?" I muttered.

He elbowed me in the side.

"Ouch."

"That DID NOT hurt!"

* * *

"We! Are NEVER, EVER, EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Squirtle yelled, dancing around the Pokemon Room.

"Um, Squirtle? You aren't a female in disguise, are you?" Pikachu stared at him with a scared look.

Pikachu waved his paw in front of the turtle. "HEY! Hello!? Are you listening?!"

"Obviously not..."

Pikachu walked out of the room with an annoyed expression. "I can't believe that he listens to that."

"Listens to what?" asked Mew.

"M-Mew! What're you doing outside of your Pokeball?! And outside a Brawl!?"

"Well, I tried to take the diagonal route, hiding inside a body bag, and I said 'Co-"

"This isn't Scrubs. This is a tournament."

"…Alright, the first one to chug this slushie is off the hook, COME ON HERE WE GO!"

Pikachu sweatdropped then closed his eyes. "This isn't Scrubs. Now answer my question before I kick you to ShadowMosesIsland."

* * *

"Popo, PLEASE, just get some clothes on!" yelled Nana, who was standing in front of her bunk bed.

"WooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooO!" Popo ran around his room with his hammer above his hand.

"...You know, I heard a new baritone is availible for 200$.."

"Huh? I NEED TO GET READY!" Popo ran into his closet and out, wearing Nana's parka.

"I'm ready!"

"Yeah, Uh-huh."

"Let's go!"

Popo ran to the music room with a baritone in his hands. He opened the door to find Feather fa...Falco, to be playing the piano.

"Woah…..Awesome…."  
-

_I actually got a little bored with this chapter. I also don't have much to say, but, THANK THE LORD FOR AUTORECOVERY! My computer likes to turn off on me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I held onto Sonic's hand tightly as he zoomed down the hallway. Why? Peach and Zelda had just realized my hair was long enough to cut, and I wasn't thrilled to have my hair cut down to the size of a Dutch boy's.

"Hey Sonic? Can you stop at this air vent?" I pointed at a vent.

"Sure buddy!" He let me go, took off the cover, and then threw me in.

I looked up after recovering from the blow of my head hitting the ceiling of the vent; the vents were fairly large, large enough for people like Ganondorf to crawl through. I crawled forward until I got to a turn. I turned, then stopped and hid at another turn when I heard thumping.

**_Someone is stomping around, but whom? Pikachu is too small to do that, along with all the other small creatures._**

I lied down on the cold vent floor and peeked around the corner, of course, Nana was kicking the tips of her feet against the vent. She had a laptop in front of her; she also had her left hand on her cheek.

Nana had heard my hand touch the vent's floor, because she stopped, slammed her laptop closed, then looked around. She started to crawl in my general direction. I started to pray to the Dark Dragon* that she wouldn't see me.

(*The Dark Dragon is the creature that sleeps under Lucas's home islands, The Nowhere Islands.)

I started to creep backwards. She turned the corner I was at; I froze, and then felt a tap on my head. "I thought I felt a gentle vibration. What're you doing here?" She had asked me.

"Well…I-I…" I stuttered, looking to the side for ideas.

"Needed someone to spy on? And thought I would be perfect?"

"N-N-Not-"

"D'awwww! How sweet of you!" Nana hugged the life out of me.

* * *

_4 hours later… (7:54)_

I walked down the hall with a panicked look; Bowser was trudging down the hallways back and forth looking for his group of idiots.

"I need to get over to my dormitory," I got on my knees and moved slowly but carefully, making sure not to make the same accident I did 4 hours ago.

I stopped at the stairs and looked up, Bowser was leaving my range of sight, so I quickly sprinted up the stairs and dashed into my dorm, closing and locking the door as Bowser turned around.

* * *

Link and Zelda stood on the stage of the Theater, keeping their eyes on each other.

"Oh Zelda," Link got on his knees, "will you marry me?"

Zelda gasped at the sight of a diamond ring. "Yes! I will! I will marry you!" She hugged Link as the curtains closed and the audience applauded.

"T- That was…beautiful!" Pit cried.

"Yup, it sure was," Toon Link muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Toony! Aren't they basically related to you?" Diddy Kong asked.

"What!? No way!" Toon Link ran out of the Theater, blushing.

Toon Link was running down the hall, and ran into a familiar person. Toon Link stopped and backed away a few steps.

"S-So, how're you doing? Ness?" He asked nervously to the raven haired child.

"Don't run down the halls…" Ness muttered, having a bit of hostility in his voice.

"Run? I wasn't running, I was…err…sprinting!" Toon Link smiled nervously.

Ness stared at Toon Link with his violet eyes, which Toon Link could feel boring into his face.

"Uhm, I'll be going now!"  
"You do that," Ness snapped, continuing down the hall, WALKING.

"Ok, dad," Toon Link muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Ness's voice sounded from down the hall.

* * *

I curled into a ball under the blankets, making very little noise doing so; I looked over at Ness, who was, once again, looking through the box.

"What is in there that's so important?"

"Noth…ing…" he muttered.

"Oh really? Because you seem to be quite interested in it,"

"Shush, I'm busy doing something that requires a lot of focus,"

I walked over and looked in the box to see several game consoles, with Ness playing Pokemon Pinball.

"Why do you have all the game consoles in the house, and why are the Gamecube and Nintendo 64 controllers smashed?"

"I have the game consoles for video games, and the Gamecube and Nintendo 64 controllers were smashed by the author's WONDERFUL brother."

"Author? What do you mean by author?"

"Never mind!" Ness said quickly.

"Okay…but why do YOU have the consoles IN HERE?" I questioned with a bit of annoyance.

"….Fox did it!" Ness jumped out of his bed and out of the dorm, into the hallway, where he tripped over Pikachu and landed on Toon Link, who was RUNNING down the hall.

"You know, I'm really sick of telling you..."

"Are you blind?! I'm not running! You are!"

"Really? Because I was WALKING!"

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Both of you shut your MOUTHS!" Pikachu shrieked like a tortured banshee.

"..Ok..." Both of the boys muttered.

"Now, go make some tea for me! Make sure there is enough cream!"

"Hey! We aren't slaves!"

"So what? I'm a cute little mouse!"

"That chews wires and eats all our food, that's why you were so fat in the original Pokemon anime," Toon Link said under his breath.

"Be quiet!"

* * *

Finally finished it, I was too lazy to type anything up, so it sat on my computer gathering a bunch of space that could be free. I made this chapter a little short, because I'm dying from the smell of latex paint in my brother's room, (The computer is in there.) and I'm moving in soon! So that's really exciting, since I still have my room from when I was in my mother's womb. Also, my aunt painted a rose onto my fingernail! Next chapter will be up *hopefully* soon. J


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Starting this chapter, I've been really busy with other stuff. (Like playing Super Smash Bros. Since I got my N64 controller back!) But now, I'm going to update this ONCE a week! Promise!

* * *

Chapter 6.

I sat on the bank of Rayquaza's lake, moving the water around with a broken tree branch, creating ripples.

"That one looks like a circle!" Popo exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"They ALL look like circles…" I muttered, standing up and walking towards the forest, which you had to walk to, to get to Rayquaza's lake.

"Wait up!" Popo shrieked, running up to me and grabbing the back of my shirt, which had pulled me into the lake.

A few seconds passed, nothing happened.

A few more seconds passed, nothing happened.

A few MORE seconds pa-

"We get it! Seconds are passing while Lucas is still underwater!" Popo snapped at the sky.

Just as Popo said that, I popped out of the water to give an annoyed look at the boy.

"You know…you could have just ran up to me and then have stopped!" I snapped.

"….Sorry…."

"You better be sorry! I'm going to destroy you when we get back to the manor!"

"But you'll be soaked…and it's not comfortable to fight while soaked…" Popo giggled as I got out of the water.

"Just shut up…"

* * *

_11:00 PM_

I looked up, and then left, then at the door to the MOTHER dormitory. It was around 11, and nearly every Smasher was asleep, besides from four, who were Popo, Ness, Toon Link and I. Popo, Ness, and Toon Link were playing Spirit Tracks together on the floor, while I sat in my bed with a math book in my lap.

"You know, we don't start till tomorrow…" Toon Link said, looking up at me.

"…What's 45 divided by 12?" I asked.

Popo stared at Toon Link, who was thinking, then up at me.

"Three point seventy five?" He asked out of nowhere.

"…So YOU know that but he doesn't? There's a plot twist…" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Yup! That's the thing in education I'm advanced in!"

I sighed; Peach told all the Smashers under the age of 16 have to get into a school class for a week.

"It's just a matter of time before I beat you two…" Ness whispered, hinting that he was in first place in their Spirit Tracks battle.

"Huh?" Toon Link picked up his DS to see that all his force gems were gone, "you jerk!" he swiped his arm at Ness's DS, only to miss and fall face first onto the carpet.

"Ugh, you three are idiots…"

* * *

_6:30 AM_

"Rise and shine! School time!" A voice yelled, and then pulled off my covers.

I opened my eyes to see Nana, who was wearing a regular sweatshirt and blue jeans for the first time since last May. I proceeded to sit up, and then looked at the clock.

"It's six thirty," I mumbled.

"Right! School starts in a half hour!" Nana exclaimed.

I looked next to my bed to see Red, Pit, Ness, Popo, and Toon Link on the floor, with Red and Pit playing Snowboard Kids on the Nintendo 64, and the rest playing Spirit Tracks.

"I win!" Pit shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"That's because you're playing as Tommy! He has the best speed!" Red argued.

I got up, grabbed my clothes, and then walked into the bathroom…

* * *

_6:56 AM_

"School starts in 14 minutes!" Nana giggled, standing next to the office.

"Great, I didn't realize that ment getting up at the crack of dawn," I had complained.

Toon Link walked out of the office.

"Nana and Lucas are in the same class, Ness and Popo are in the same class, Pit and Red are in the same class, and I'm…all alone…" Toon Link announced.

"I **hate** being in school altogether," Red pouted.

"Relax! It'll be a breeze!" Pit clapped his hands together.

Some people had their appearances altered, by **some,** I ment Pit, his wings were now temporarily gone till 2:55.

* * *

_3:00 PM_

I laid on the floor of my dorm, under my bed, I knew that this was going to be a horrible week.

See, school didn't exist on The Nowhere Islands, for a FEW reasons…that being that either every person was stupid or smart, mine being the latter.

I grabbed my computer and flipped over, I turned on the device and opened up Yume Nikki, then started to wander around like a lost puppy.

"Yes! I just got first place! You guys are idiots!" Red yelled, who was playing as Slash on Snowboard Kids.

"Idiots? I'm not an idiot!" Pit snapped.

Peach suddenly burst into the room. "The Smash Tournament is ending soon! The next one starts in a year!"

I sat up, hitting my head on the springs of my bed.

"What's your point?"

Wario burst into the room. "A trainer, a little boy, and some Mega dude is going to be here next year!"

I slid out from under the bed. "Mega dude? You mean Mega Man?"

"Yeah! Wahaha!"

"…Eep…"

* * *

I saw all the trailers, 3 new newcomers for SSB4, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, and Villager! So excited! Eep! What I'm going to do, is continue this story from Brawl, then go to Lucas staying at his home, then to SSB4, I'm SO excited about it!


End file.
